User blog:TKandMit/Ghostbusters vs Mystery Incorporated. Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Season 3
My last HaV upload was two fucking months ago. Hi hi, it’s been awhile. Welcome back to the Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains, this battle in particular bringing a close to the second act of Season 3. Seeing as how long this battle took to be finished, I’ll be trying to write and finish the third act premiere as soon as possible, likely not following the four-week-hiatus-between-acts format I had. Enough about my piss poor scheduling, more onto what you clicked on this blog for. Together, two groups investigating in the supernatural come to battle: Scooby-Doo’s team, Mystery Incorporated, square off with New York’s ghastly scientists, The Ghostbusters. I kinda went all out with this battle, as you’ll see. Fifty-eight lines, to be exact. That makes this battle the one with the most lines in the series. It's also the battle with the most rappers, at ten. Kill me. I want to give a huge shoutout to Quagga, who illustrated a custom piece of artwork for this battle, and on short notice as well. Thanks a lot, buddy, it looks great. This battle fucking sucked to code. Enjoy the battle. Cast EpicLLOYD as Fred Jones Riki Lindhome as Daphne Blake Kate Micucci as Velma Dinkley Nice Peter as Shaggy Rogers Someone's Great Dane as Scooby-Doo Chris Gorbos as Dr. Peter Venkman Mark Douglas as Dr. Ray Stantz Zach Sherwin as Dr. Egon Spengler Walter Downing as Winston Zeddemore Brooke Lawson as Janine Melnitz (speaking cameo) Beat Incorporated start at 0:09* Introduction Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Versus! Begin! Battle 'Mystery Inc.:' Like, Fred? How’d we end up battling dudes with whack raps? Well gang, it looks like we have another mystery on our hands! Jeepers! It’s the Creeper! Don’t worry, it’s just that thirsty Peter! When it comes to beating beasts, we’re the key! Are you the Gatekeeper? I got a plan; we’ll catch them in a trap! Split our raps in half! Have them battle Scoob and Shag, and I’m with Velm and Daph! Ruh roh! No way, man! I’m not gonna- Do it for a Scooby Snack? Well okay, man! Like, hey, Winston! You got a racuum on your back! Oh, brother. According to my calculations, Egon’s a mathematical hack! And that ghost made Stantz blast ectoplasm from his proton pack! Tried to come back genderbent, but shut down again like Walter Peck! Oh man, you guys got demons in your fridge! But is there rany pizza reft? “It slimed me”? Nice try, but I see through your “cross the streams” hijinks! Like, they can try fire rhyme schemes but rill get split rike some ice cream! Let’s unmask these whackjobs! They’re just hacks that lost their jobs! And these soggy sobs just got caught by us meddling kids and their top dog! 'Ghostbusters:' You defective meddling kids call yourselves detectives? You’re just degenerates, led by Ren and Stimpy with a speech impediment! Driving in their hippie-van, fighting with disguised guys and what they're scheming, But who needs them? We saved New York from a Sumerian demon! Feuding youthful goofy sleuths used to booking crooks in stupid suits? Where are you, Scooby-Doo? These two always be looking for food! But snooping for clues? We’ll capture you in our classic Casper container And Fred’s friends always become his traps, this man’s a master baiter! But partnered with two scaredy-cats? We ain’t afraid of no ghost! Making all five of you damsels in distress! All right, these kids are toast! So we’re smacking you hacks, so you can’t see without your glasses! After we blast this, we came, we saw, and we kicked your asses! Jinkies thinks she’s so smart? (We’ve got one!) of our very own Dinkleys. We got flow creamy like a Twinkie, and we stay sprung like a Slinkie Flow creamy? Heh, reminds me of those marshmallows I used to love... What did you do, Ray?! Oh shit! Oh no. It’s... Mr. Stay Puft. 'Stay Puft Marshmallow Man:' Stomping the streets, the Marshmallow Man’s outta the bag! Put ‘em up in this rap, tell me, who wants to scrap? This Austin Powers mystery show isn’t doing great, Dane, Powered by Zuul, better bet I’m splitting ‘em up, gang! All of you are washed up stars, remaking film clones! While I’m giving you s’more, spitting some sick fire and brimstone! You crackpot theorists are less impressive than pretty boy’s ascot, I Warned the Brothers not to make a mascot out of this bad dog! 'Mystery Inc.:' Zoinks! It’s like our favorite meals are totally turning on us! How are we gonna tackle this guy?! Rooks rike it’s a bust! 'Ghostbusters:' Oh, so now who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS! Now that’s a big Twinkie, but not as large as YOUR MOTHER! After you, Peter! Grab your stick! Hold’n! Heat ‘em up! Smokin’! Make ‘em hard! Ready! Let’s roast ourselves a marshmallow. Throw it! Ghostbusters fire their Proton Packs at the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Instead of capturing it like intended, the heat from the accelerated particles starts melting away the marshmallow layering, revealing a metal machine beneath. It malfunctions, glitching and falling to the street below, where it presents a hatch to open.* 'Mystery Inc.:' Jinkies, it’s melting away, but there’s a mech suit beneath that’s resilient! We’re facing no demon! Let’s see who this delectable specter really is! ... Scrappy-Doo?! 'Scrappy-Doo:' Yes, of course it’s true! I knew you were coming here, Mystery Inc.! When I figured who you were dissing, I started building my marshmallow machine! You kicked me out of the group, took me off of Spooky Island! I went from a whiny tyrant with you five to a violent giant in asylums! So I set my plan in motion! Picture a motion picture where I'' get the glory! It was all for me! I took apart the Mystery to make this My Story! So yes, you caught me! And I would have gotten away with it, too! If it wasn’t for you supernatural scientists and my Uncle Scoob! ''show up to the scene, detaining Scrappy-Doo. The profane pup is hauled away and thrown in the back of a police cruiser, Scrappy finally being arrested.* 'Ghostbusters and Mystery Inc.:' Boy, am I glad that’s over. You can say that again, Fred. But hold on, there’s something I still don’t understand, why’s he so upset? Well, his partners saw he was a psycho and they neutered him quick Yes, it’s true, my friends. This mutt has no dick. Chewed out Doo’s ploy like one of his chew toys. Totally unethical. Like man, if you’re gonna be a Marshmallow, at least be edible! Dueling with a chewy gooey dude, I knew it was too good to be true, But we couldn’t do it without you groovy juveniles and Scooby-Dooby-Doo! Who won?! Who's next?! Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains! Who won? Ghostbusters Mystery Inc. Scrappy-Doo What was your favorite battle of Act I? The Joker vs Deadpool Superman vs Spider-Man 2 Joffrey Baratheon vs Caligula Jack Bauer vs Jason Bourne vs James Bond Michael Myers vs Jason Voorhees WITCH vs RWBY What was your favorite battle of Act II? Hiro Hamada vs Tony Stark Phoenix Wright vs Captain Falcon Ryuko Matoi vs Maka Albarn Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid vs Dr. King Schultz and Django Captain Kirk vs Han Solo Ghostbusters vs Mystery Incorporated Hints: Decoded Ghost the direwolf: Referring to the ghosts the Ghostbusters bust, as well as canines such as Scooby and Scrappy-Doo. The Mythbusters: The Mythbusters battled the Ghostbusters in Epic Rap Battles of History, and are a group of five - like Mystery Inc. - that gather data to find a reasonable conclusion to acts they are called upon. Rorschach: Like Mystery Incorporated, Rorschach is a detective that investigates irregular happenings. Rorschach’s mask is made with ink that moves on its own - “ink” referring to Mystery “Inc.”. Rorschach also wears the mask, hinting to Mystery Inc. commonly unmasking their antagonists. Frank Sinatra: Frank Sinatra originated the term “Scooby-Dooby-Doo” in the hit song “Strangers In The Night”. Austin Powers: Austin Powers commonly suggests “shagging”, or having sex with, his female accomplices and love interests. “Shagging” refers to Shaggy Rogers. Luigi vs Shaggy suggestion: Shaggy and Scooby-Doo appear in this battle, and I received this suggestion on the battle preceding it. Interesting timing, but it worked. Hints for next battle HaV_Hint93.png HaV_Hint94.jpg HaV_Hint96.png Season Three Category:Blog posts